


Drunken Hannigram

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, drunken nonesense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to write a fic while I was drunk. What came of it is probably my favorite thing I've ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Hannigram

once upom a time thete was a cannibal named hannibal and that is a joke so laugh

he met a cutie patootie named wikll graham cracher crumbs who waws precious and leave poor will alone you psycho give that poor soul a fucking hug i mean really

haanibbal the bananabal cannibal ate persons for his own amusement, and willy the billy goat said “stop, if you loved me you’d stop.” and hannibal was like, no let’s have a spring wedding you fine piefce of ass

and will had a mental breakdown due to his encephalitis and murfdered and ate hannibal this is a plot twist it is approproate to gasp becasue who knew it would end thsi way i mean wow will wow

will cried because as you know he loved his hannibooboo but this is the price you pay for disease

we all knrwe this woulsd end in tragedy but not like this

i’m going to bed goodnight 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank all the people who I butchered and ate to get here, and of course I'd like to thank the Academy and that bottle of rum I nearly finished. Couldn't have created this masterpiece without you.


End file.
